


Mean Girls

by vampirez



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirez/pseuds/vampirez
Summary: Matthew invites Andrew over to watch Mean Girls, the 'iconic gay man movie' choice.





	Mean Girls

“You’re insane, Nick.”

That was true, Nick Birch was insane. Currently, he had his long-time best friend, Andrew Glouberman, tied to a tree that was in his yard. At the beginning, his plan was to instead tie him up to a pillar on his house, however, a tree would do much better.

“This isn’t going to attract any girls’ attention. Not in a good way, anyways..”

Nick rolled his eyes, ignoring Andrew’s mumbling; “Come on, this’ll be perfect. Even if it doesn’t give you positive attention immediately, you’ll be able to start up a conversation anyways.”

Andrew let out a sigh, hanging his head as he felt Nick tightening the ropes. Where did Maury go, and why isn't he here to help him out? Even he would think Nick’s plan was useless. Besides, Andrew didn’t want to attract just any girls’ attention. He wanted Missy’s.

“Oh, here comes a girl now, okay, get ready. I’ll be in this bush over here.” Nick gave Andrew a thumbs up, before tumbling away, hiding in a bush that was to the opposite side of the tree.

Andrew frowned, watching the girl walking on the sidewalk come closer, before he heaved out a sigh; “Please! Help me, some crazy guy tied to me a tree! I can’t get it undone!”

He wiggled in the rope for dramatic effect, catching the girls attention. He peaked a quick glance over towards the bush, seeing Nick give him a bright smile. Rolling his eyes, Andrew looked back over to the girl, who jogged towards him; “Don’t worry, little dude! I’ve got you!” 

Andrew nodded, gulping as the girls chest came into his field of vision as she started to untie the ropes. He nervously glanced around, feeling a hot sensation make its way to his pants. Oh, not now..

“Hey kid, I got my alarm. What’s up- oh mama! She’s got a nice rack.”

Maury leaned against the tree, smirking down at Andrew, making a cupping motion with his hands. Andrew heaved a sigh, looking away; “I can’t get a boner while she’s untying the ropes. She’ll see!”

“That’s not my problem kid, it’s all up in your face! I wonder what it’d feel like if you just.. Accidentally leaned your head forward into them.”

Maury flicked Andrews head forward, causing the girl to let out a sharp yelp. Andrew gasped, looking up at her; “Miss, I am so sorry. It was completely by accident- I swear!”

The girl frowned, yanking the rest of the ropes off, throwing them in Andrew’s face as he fell onto the ground. Andrew watched her walk away, letting out a mumble as he heard footsteps behind him. He knew Nick was standing there, wondering why his ‘genius’ plan ended up backfiring. 

Andrew knew the answer though; he just wasn't good with women.

‘What happened out there, Andrew? It was going so well!”

Nick threw his arms up in the air, his brows furrowed in confusion. Andrew’s frown deepened as he stood up, quickly turning around towards his friend; “What happened was that your plan sucked! Did you honestly think it would work, or is your head just that big?!”

Andrew untangled the last of the ropes off of his arms, marching away towards his own house as Nick called out after him. He hated having to do every dumb plan of Nick’s, they never worked, and they never will. Either because of how dumb Nick is, or because of how ill-thought out it is. 

Andrew whipped out his phone, going through his contacts list, before finding the name he was searching for.

“Hey, Matthew.”

A faux gasp was heard on the other end, “Well if it isn’t muffin top! What’s going on, stache-face?” Andrew let out a snort, rolling his eyes at the nicknames. His friendship with Matthew was unexpected, but after Andrew’s whole ‘gay fiasco’ they started talking more.

“Nothing, Nick just did some dumb stuff again. You doing anything right now?”

“Oh honey, you know I’m not. Come on over, we can binge watch Mean Girls.”

“Isn’t Mean Girls the stereotypical gay movie?” Andrew heard Matthew gasp on the other end, practically hearing the smirking in Matthew’s voice; “Wow, pillowcase. I didn’t expect that from you! Just come on over, and bring your sweet ass with you!”

Andrew heard the call end, furrowing his brows, _sweet ass? That’s a new one._ Shrugging, he pocketed his phone, instead turning in the direction for Matthew’s house. It was October, so the weather was pretty chilly. The trees were slowly growing in color, a few leaves on the ground that Andrew took pride in stepping on.

Matthews house came into view soon enough, Andrew walking up to the steps and knocking on the door. 

“Uh, Matthew? You in there?”

The door abruptly opened, a hand reaching out, grabbing Andrew’s arm. He involuntarily let out a yelp, before Matthew came into his vision; “You’re here! About time, come on in!”

Andrew folded his hands together as he walked behind Matthew, glancing around nervously. He’s never actually been inside the others house, he’s only visited a few times to pick the other up. It looks.. Pretty plain. Frowning, he followed Matthew into a room, which was anything but plain.

“.. Wow, Matthew. Is this your room? Because… wow.” 

Matthew chuckled, leaning against his.. Very purple wall. Everything was well organized, and honestly, really aesthetic looking, if Andrew had anything to go off by it. The walls were purple, and the floor was white colored wood. There were bulbed string lights all across the walls, photographs hanging on the walls. 

Andrew took notice of the television that sat on top of a white dresser, turning towards Matthew to see him already looking through a shelf that Andrew could only assume were movies.

With a sound of recognition, Matthew walked over towards the television with a cd in hand, popping it into the player and turning on the television. Andrew glanced around, not exactly sure where to sit. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous, Matthew was his friend, at least, he’d like to think so.

“You can sit on one of the beanbags. They’re by the foot of my bed, bring them over.”

Andrew stared at the back of Matthew’s head as the other was messing with the television settings. Something feels.. Off. Shaking his head, Andrew walks over to the bed, picking up the beanbags and setting them a few steps behind Matthew, sitting on the one to the left.

After a few moments, the title screen appeared, a sound of victory escaping Matthew; “Fucking finally. This old school shit is so not me.”

Andrew tilted his head, frowning; “Then why are you doing it this way? We could’ve found it online.”

Matthew pressed play, sparing a glance at Andrew; “Because old school is your way, Andrew.”

Why he felt butterflies in his stomach at that, he had no idea. He was sure he wasn’t gay, especially after Nick helped him test that theory. Maybe it just felt nice to be thought of for once, to be considered first. He watched Matthew walk towards him, sitting in the beanbag next to him.

“You know, to be honest, I fucking hate this movie. However, I do love Regina, we’re just so.. Alike, you know.” 

Andrew snorted at Matthew’s comment; “I wouldn’t say that. You do have more of a heart than Regina. Hers is the size of a speck of dust, yours is at least a ladybug’s size.”

“You really think so?” Matthew turned in his seat, sparing a glance at Andrew.

Shrugging, Andrew looking towards Matthew; “Well, yeah. You’re not a complete dick, you haven’t done half the shit Regina has. You know when you do something wrong, and you try to fix it. In your own way.”

Matthew let out a hum, his brows furrowing slightly as Andrew turned back towards the movie. 

They sat in silence for a good majority of the time, occasional comment from Matthew over certain scenes that he particularly didn’t enjoy. Andrew sometimes spoke up, but otherwise remained quiet. Surprisingly, Andrew has seen this movie a fair amount of times. Having Matthew as a friend has its perks, and downsides. Such as having watched Mean Girls around twenty times.

“... Andrew.”

Looking up towards Matthew, Andrew cocked a brow; “Yeah?”

Suddenly, a pair of lips came into contact with Andrew’s, a surprised noise coming from his throat. Butterflies erupted from his stomach, encouraging him to lift his hand and rest it on Matthew’s cheek. Andrew closed his eyes, kissing back as Matthew put his hands in the others’ hair. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just taking in the others kisses before Matthew pulled back;

“Thank you.”


End file.
